tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mystica
] Mystica is a heroine in Superverse and a member of the Union of Valour. Biography Cho Li Noi was born in Seoul in South Korea in 1985. Cho Li's parents were non-lethal weapon designers, experimenting with electrical shock weapons and cryogenics when the technology was still on the cutting edge. A tragic accident in Cho Li's youth saw her father pass away, and her heartbroken mother decided to move with Cho Li to the United States. The pair settled in Orca Cove, living off of their shares of the technology company and taking Americanized names. Cho Li became Chloe, and she attended art school for a few years before dropping out and turning to underground mixed martial arts. During a trip back to South Korea, Chloe entered a mysterious antique shop, where she discovered an unusual ring. The shopkeeper told her it was the Ring of the Haetae, a magical relic that draws upon the wearer's willpower to do amazing things. Chloe impulsively purchased the ring, and later discovered that, with it, she could manipulate time. Chloe started investigating her father's death and discovered it was industrial sabotage, enraging her and making her seek revenge. Ultimately Chloe was prepared to kill her father's murderer, but she was stopped by Celtic Amazon. Chloe and Celtic Amazon briefly fought, discovering how their abilities complimented each other, and ultimately Chloe decided to simply have the killer arrested. Brought to the newly formed Union of Valour, Chloe decided to join up, taking the name Mystica. As one of the team's newest members, Chloe is considered a big reckless and unorthodox, but she does still believe in right and wrong. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Chloe Noi herself is an expert martial artist, having spent years studying various styles. Styles employed by Chloe include aikido, judo, Brazilian jiujutsu and krav maga. Additionally, Chloe does have training with firearms, having learned to use them through her father and later keeping the practice up. As a result, Chloe is already a very dangerous opponent in hand to hand combat, and if required to use a firearm can prove herself more than capable. The Ring of the Haetae allows the wearer to manipulate time, Mystica doing so offensively. By snapping her fingers Mystica can unleash bolts of energy which can freeze people or disintegrate objects, including walls and clothing. The disintegration effect does not work on people, the ring appearing to be averse to causing direct harm to living beings. the bolts can be guided with some concentration, but Mystica needs line of sight to ensure impact and potency. Mystica is able to freeze time entirely with a relatively simple snap of her fingers, but this power puts a severe strain on her willpower and thus can typically only be done once a day, for no longer than thirty minutes. While Mystica's ring does allow for effective offensive use, it has no real defensive properties, leaving Mystica vulnerable to other time magic. Mystica herself is also just a highly skilled human, being just as vulnerable to regular attacks as an ordinary being. If Mystica is extremely angry her powers also tend not be that effective, her rage blocking her willpower. Personal Information * Real Name: Cho Li 'Chloe' Noi * Year of Birth: 1985 * Physical Age: Early 30s * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Magical Artifact Relationships Union of Valour * Blue Wing * Lady Invincible * Archon * Celtic Amazon Appearances * None Trivia * Mystica, like the Tuckerverse version of Chloe Noi, is based on actress Jang Nara. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superverse Category:Union of Valour